


His Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjin loves Minho's eyes. They always remain warm and full of love.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 77





	His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!!!! Read them ? Yes, everything they're doing in this fic is consensual. It's a fantasy they've done many times and they talked about, before engaging in it. And if it's something you may not enjoy, don't read it! Really. Dont read it. Your comfort is important.

Hyunjin knows that it's just Minho. He knows they're in their own garage and he is in his own car and behind him is his own fianceé. He knows all these things.

But the illusion is there. And he gives into the illusion.

He takes a sharp breath as he feels His hands on his neck. He has gloves on and Hyunjin glances down at the strong hands. The grip isn't too strong but he feels the fear coming at him like waves. Cause what if. What if he doesn't have the control after all. 

But he has.

“Please don't hurt me.” his voice sounds weak, it's barely a whisper. He is still frozen in his seat waiting for what He is gonna do. He hears a chuckle. It's so familiar, he heard it so many times that he relaxes a little. His body is responding naturally. 

“I will not hurt you. If you behave, that is.” 

He tightens the grip He has on Hyunjin's neck. “Be good and come here to the back.”

Hyunjin obediently turns around. And here it is. His face. He stops and can't bring himself to look away from His eyes. He doesn't have any mask or hat on. They don’t like it. Hyunjin likes seeing the look on His face when they do this. Like he really wanted to hurt Hyunjin. His lips are twisted in this cruel, cruel smile. If you can still call it a smile. 

It was weird feeling so safe and scared at the same time. Hyunjin loved it. Loves it. Right now his mind is empty from all his daily life worries. It's like time doesn't matter in the back of his car. With Him. 

The back of his car is rather spacious. Comfortable enough. He wiggles himself between the seats and sits himself right in front of Him. His right hand still on his throat. 

“Don't hurt me.” he repeats. He laughs. It sounds so cruel in his ears.

“Shut up.” And he's being pushed down on the seat. Hard. Brutal. His head knocks a little on the door. He whines. It hurts. That's the point. And there's a body weight on him. He finds taking a breath harder. He is all over him. He feels Him everywhere. He is so heavy. His warm breath feels wrong on his cheek. 

A hand is gripping his chin. Harshly. Forcing his mouth to open. He must look dumb with mouth open like that. He refuses to meet His eyes. 

“I've been watching you. You're all pretty, doing good in your job, always shy and blushy. But you need one thing you don't have.” He pinches his nose so he's not able to breath through it. He inhales shakily through his mouth and finally looks Him in the eyes. “And I'm going to give it to you. Because I'm so generous. I'm gonna fuck you right here like a cheap whore, because I know that's what you really want.”

“No,no,no. I don't want it. No please, stop. No.”

“Shut the fuck up. Fucking annoying cunt.”

He doesn't really put up a fight. But the illusion is still there. Minho-no. He spits on his face and it's disgusting. Hyunjin feels dirty, wrong. He feels His hard dick against his hip. And he can't help it. His own dick is chubbing up in his pants. He can't help it. He tries to rub himself against His stomach. He can't help it.

“Shhh. I don't like my whores so pathetic.” Hyunjin's not sure when he started sobbing quietly. He is an easy crier after all. The tears and spit on his face feel so wet and wrong. He can't look away from Minho's eyes. Cause. His eyes are still  _ his _ . His eyes ground him. His eyes are Minho's eyes. When he looks in His eyes, he knows nothing that what they're doing is real. 

He takes off the gloves. And there's no kissing, no warmth. He undoes Hyunjin's pants and shoves them down. He doesn't ask for permission. Why would he. And he shoves his hand in Hyunjin's boxers. Grabbing his cock harshly. He hisses. 

“please... no. Stop please.” he pleads quietly.

“I'm gonna smash your perfect nose if you don't keep quiet.” Hyunjin shuts up. He gets up and shoves down his own sweatpants. Hyunjin sees his cock. It's hard, angry red. He picks up his underwear and shoves it in Hyunjin's face. He hears his laugh. “Dirty underwear for dirty bitch.” He drags the boxers around his face. He must have had it on the whole day. The natural smell is there. It stinks. ‘Open your mouth." He does. And he feels the material getting shoved into his mouth. He gags. It's fucking disgusting. He hears his laugh again. God. Lord. Fuck. He can't help it. “Now you're finally quiet.”

Minho grabs his thighs and forces them apart. He bends Hyunjin like a rag doll. His feet hit the window above his head. He puts up no fight. He doesn't want to. His asshole is slapped. Once. Twice. Two more times. 

“Dry and tight. Oops.” A lie. Hyunjin's asshole is stretched out and wet with lube. An illusion. Min-no. He wastes no time. And forces himself inside of Hyunjin. He cries out. It always hurts a little. When he is treated like a fleshlight. It always hurts a little. He sets up a brutal pace from the beginning. Hyunjin is just a fleshlight after all. His pleasure doesn't matter. He cries out. He doesn't fight. He just lays there and lets Him use him. 

He doesn't feel much anymore. It's so muted. Like it's happening to someone else. Like it's just a dream. 

He's bent in half. Getting pounded. His hand comes and rests on Hyunjin's cheek, putting so much weight on him. He feels used. He feels like he's nothing. He feels fucking powerful. Cause he can stop all of this in a second. One word and he can stop it. And Minho will get off him and will do everything to make HIM feel good. He doesn't want to stop, though. Mentally he smiles. 

It feels good. He is not really touching him. Just gripping to chase his own orgasm, just using his hole to come. But it does feel good. His heavy cock is aching and his toes curl with every thrust. It feels so fucking good. He almost doesn't want it to end. 

He finds his eyes. There they are. His warm, big eyes. The only part of him that can't ever become cold. Not even here and like this. Hyunjin can't look away. He only hopes his own eyes can get the message through. That He understands. 

He pulls out and straddles Hyunjin's chest. His cock is right in front him. He wants it deep inside his throat. He can't have it though. Not right now. He feels the warm semen hit his face and if he could come untouched he would. Right now. In this moment. 

He feels the slap on his face, all the fluids on his face smearing together.

Hyunjin nods at Him. Letting him know. It's okay. He still remembers their agreements. It's okay.

He leaves. Shuts the door. Leaves Hyunjin laying there, half naked, aching, used. Hyunjin smiles to himself and waits. The underwear is still in his mouth.

A minute or three pass. 

And he comes back. No. Not him. Minho. Minho comes back. He pulls off the underwear from his mouth. He gently brings Hyunjin's legs down, they are still bent in an awkward position, and he puts a blanket all over him, bringing Hyunjin's body against his own. 

“Do you want to cum?”

“Yes.”

“How?” Hyunjin pushes his face into Minho's chest, not caring he's making a mess.

“Just. Your hand. Maybe...finger me too. It just feels good to have something in me.”

Minho's hands find him. One hand lays heavy on his cock, the other goes lower, pushes three things into him. He starts pumping his cock steadily. Nothing too crazy. Hyunjin enjoys it. Enjoys that right now his pleasure is the most important thing. He looks up at Minho and he is already smiling down on him. The fingers in his asshole focus on his prostate with each thrust. Feels amazing. 

He comes quickly. He has been excited about the scene, before they even started. He comes with a whine and pushes his face harder into Minho. He wants to be as close to him as he can. 

“Here you go, baby.” 

They stay like this for a couple of minutes. Hyunjin whines after the silence stretches out for too long. “Clean us.” Minho helps him get off the car, he brings him to the bathroom. Cleans his face, giggles at Hyunjin’s complaints, puts him in fresh clothes, and finally sits them both on the couch. Hyunjin is chugging at the metal straw, fresh water filling his dry mouth when Minho asks:

“Did something feel bad?” 

“No. I liked everything. It was just as we planned it. I liked it. Thank you.” He sets the cup on the table and lays down on his side. Minho lays down behind him with a smile. “Did you like it?” Hyunjin shoots back. 

“Yeah, a lot. Thank you, too. I love you.” 

“Love you more.” Hyunjin hums. Hyunjin always gets sleepy after sex. He closes his eyes and dozes off, meanwhile Minho turns on the tv and focuses his eyes on the screen, while holding him close. Feeling content. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's a product of a very stressed me, being very stressed about university and letting it out in a form of a porn fic. Lol! Hope someone found it at least a little enjoyable!


End file.
